


Hexside Gravel Co.

by IveNeverbeentoMilwaukee



Category: Team Fortress 2, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU - Gaming Group, AU - Human, Amity is a Youtuber, BLuz is a tryhard, Boscha is a Scunt Goddess, F/F, Multi, They're all TF2 players
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveNeverbeentoMilwaukee/pseuds/IveNeverbeentoMilwaukee
Summary: Refer to this Reddit post:https://old.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/kcz2vw/owl_house_characters_as_tf2_players/The Betas, the Canons, Boscha, and Gus in a Steam group together, I don't know where I'm going with this but I hope it works out.
Relationships: TBA as it goes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Setting the Stage (Groupchat Prologue)

_ChocoMilkdictorian entered the chat_

_HecAzuraOTP entered the chat_

_DaTriclops entered the chat_

_SplitSpitfire entered the chat_

_Porter4Prez entered the chat_

_IAmEnigma entered the chat_

_IfeedU2Seymour entered the chat_

**SplitSpitfire:** So... since most of us are all here, think we can start?

**ChocoMilkdictorian:** No. We're still waiting for Lucia.

**HecAzuraOTP:** she just txt'd me, shes gonna run a bit late

**DaTriclops:** can't wejust idk, start without beanie?

_YouGotMrktGrdned entered the chat_

**DaTriclops:** I take it back.

**HecAzuraOTP:** Yay!

**YouGotMrktGrdned:** Sup. So we getting ready to start or what?

**ChocoMilkdictorian:** We were just waiting for you.

**Porter4Prez:** Looks like I won't be able to play much this time guys, my Dad just told me we're about to go out for a while.

**IfeedU2Seymour:** Oh ok, have fun!

**HecAzuraOTP:** bummer, hope u can back later!

**HecAzuraOTP:** *come, lol

**DaTriclops:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Porter4Prez left the chat_

**Ife** **edU2Seymour:** Really? You just couldn't resist. Couldn't you?

**YouGotMrktGrdned:** Cease and fucking desist Boscha that's my sister.

**DaTriclops:** wut? Beanie can't take a joke? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ChocoMilkdictorian:** Boscha please stop or I'll kick you off the group again.

**DaTriclops:** Spoilsports :b

**HecAzuraOTP:** uh, can we jump in a game now? I've practicing on pub a lot and i really think i've gottn better

**YouGotMrktGrdned:** Here's hoping you don't try to trickstab an ubered Medic again. Lol

**HecAzuraOTP:** I thought he was using the Kritzkrieg!

**ChocoMilkdictorian:** I still don't get how you mistook the Stock for the Kritzkrieg, the models aren't even that similar and you would've gotten a pretty good look at it as a Spy.

**DaTriclops:** Oktoberfeeest!

**ChocoMildictorian:** That too. Ok, I'm getting the IP for the server, hang tight.

**DaTriclops:** Fckin' finally

**HecAzuraOTP:** Let's kick some butt!

**YouGotMrktGrdned:** Just for the record, I'm targeting you for the whole round if we end up on different teams Boscha.

**DaTriclops:** Remind me who dominated who the last time you tried that Beanie?

**SplitSpitfire:** Aw, you too forgetting about me that quickly? Ladies, I dominated you both.

**IAmEnigma:** I had a 30 killstreak that game because you three were all too busy killflirting with eachother to notice me.

**ChocoMilkdictorian:** Okay, weirdness stops now, here's the IP: 


	2. Teufort Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and the Betas get into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for the chapter:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Vj_M-yvzLJk&list=OLAK5uy_k7Tf5smjcKh28zWRNNQbnceZFl1ySuqfY&index=10
> 
> Random IU trivia: Boscha uses AHUD.
> 
> I'm also trying out adding a makeshift killfeed.

Boscha reclined in her gaming chair as she waited for the map to load, the monocle over her left eye slipping a little when she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Yeah, she had a monocle, sue her. _You_ weren't the one with anisometropia, besides, it looked pretty when she wore it as a pendant in public, and glasses were boring to game with. It also made her stand out on stream, so there was that plus.

The loaded map and the sounds of battle that came with it broke Boscha's train of thought.

Ugh, the map was _2Fort,_ she hadn't noticed because she didn't watch the map load, couldn't Amity have chosen something a little friendlier to the FaN?

She did a quick check of the two teams, Lucia, Amity, Luz, and Ivy were on BLU while Willow and Amelia ended up on RED, Willow was defnitely Hoovy'ing this time so RED was pretty much down a player slot while Amelia was going on her usual pub stomp, and Boscha really wanted another shot at beating on Beanie and her little nerd sister again, so RED she went.

But right before she jumped in, Boscha decided to change some things up. Going to the loadout screen, she switched the Atomizer for the Wrap Assassin. She wasn't heading into melee too much anyways and the triple jump just wasn't worth the -50% deploy time in such a small map.

The Wrap Assassin's projectile could synergize with her Milk for health from the bleed damage. Yeah... This loadout could actually work.

She was so gonna enjoy this.

* * *

She was so not gonna enjoy this.

To be fair, everything started out pretty well for Boscha, she got a few kills on her friends, turned a conga line into mincemeat, and she even managed to kill Lucia with the Wrap Assassin (the bat, not the bauble).

Though it all went pear shaped when Lucia started firing off Crockets left and right.

Sewers? Crocket.

Battlements? Crocket from across the map.

Intelligence Room? Crocket and a taunt over her gibs.

Roof? Croc- actually no, that was almost a Market Garden. Lucia was still trying to kill her though, and that was bullshit.

Their little bout had brought them to the roof that covered the bridges, the two tryhards dodging sniper fire and the occassional stray grenade or rocket.

"You gonna give up trying to kill me yet Boscha?" Beanie's voice goaded her, the poor sound quality of the mic doing nothing to hide the confidence in her voice.

"In your dreams Noceda!" She answered back, dodging several rockets before double jumping in one direction then using the FaN's first shot to send her flying in another, letting a rocket explode behind her, which sent her Scout on a collision course with Lucia's Soldier.

As she flew through the air, Boscha threw out her Milk and fired off her now reloaded FaN, both weapons nailing the elder Noceda sister in quick succession. Giving Boscha an instant 68 HP health boost and a huge amount of damage on Lucia.

_**DaTriclops YouGotMrktGrdned** _

_**DaTriclops[got REVENGE](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_IW0JKp1qzg) on YouGotMrktGrdned** _

"How's that for giving up! Eh Beanie?" Boscha grinned, oh how she loved messing with her, there were even times where she loved it more than messing with Free-2-Plays. Boscha would never admit it, but this little group of nerds Amity pressganged her into was some of the most fun she'd ever had playing this game.

"Sometimes I forget how much of a nuisance you can be when you actually try." 

"Yeah, I'm a nuisance, but I'm _your_ nuisance, right Beanie?" 

"Curb your enthusiasm lovebirds." Ivy butted in, headshotting the taunting Boscha, sending her ragdolled corpse into the water.

_**IAmEnigma DaTriclops** _

"Really? And when I was _just_ starting to enjoy myself." Boscha whined in mock disappointment.

[ **" _We have taken the enemy intelligence."_** ](https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/a/a9/Intel_teamstolen.wav)

"When your lime green ass enjoys herself, nobody else does." Ivy replied flatly, retreating back into the BLU base to hunt down the briefcase.

* * *

Amelia airblasted the grenade and let it blow up in the enemy Demo's face, turning him into gibs. Turning a corner, she picked up the dropped ammo case to replenish her now empty Backburner. She had to conserve her ammo more if she wanted to get the briefcase back.

_**SplitSpitfire RuleOfClaw** _

'This would've been alot easier with Gus around.' Amelia mused, her Pyro bumped into an invisible Spy, one Puff n' Sting and a quick check for a Dead Ringer, and frustrated groaning sounded out over the mic.

_**SplitSpitfire HecAzuraOTP** _

"How did you even know I was there?" Luz gaped.

"Your invisibility glitched when you Dead Ringer'd." Amelia answered.

"Darn."

Amelia continued out of the Intelligence Room, ambushing a Scout and Engineer retreating to the BLU spawn, destroying the Engie's budding sentry nest before it could be a danger, and finally made it into the sewer room, where she eventually got head shotted as she turned another corner.

_**IAmEnigma SplitSpitfire** _

"Woah."

"Just or the record, I only got in here a few seconds ago."

"I'll get you back when I respawn Ivy."

"I'd like you to see you try."

_**["We have dropped the enemy intelligence."](https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/6/68/Intel_teamdropped.wav) ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on the canon trio, so don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope I do it well.
> 
> And just to be clear, there will (hopefully) be more chapters of them playing the actual game than just talking about it.


End file.
